There are various methods to provide information using a mobile device. Generally, an application that can be installed on the user's mobile device is provided and a user provides relevant information when running the application. However, the user should operate the application to provide information, which restricts using the method. Lately, information, especially an application that provides advertisement, has been used on the smartphone's lock screen. Whenever the user activates the mobile device, the information of the corresponding application is exposed to the user, such that information providers can provide such information more efficiently.